reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Bounty targets in Online
Bounty targets in ''Online'' are a selection of minor characters featured in Red Dead Online. Overview Bounty targets become available once the player pays 15 gold bars for a Bounty Hunter license. List of potential targets Legendary bounty targets * Barbarella Alcazar * The Wolf Man * Owlhoot Family * Sergio Vincenza * Cecil C. Tucker * Philip Carlier * Tobin Winfield * Etta Doyle * Red Ben Clempson * Yukon Nik Singular bounty targets Abigail Rutherford * Abigail Rutherford is a criminal who is wanted for violently attacking and mutilating a Col. Jerimiah Rutherford, a steward of the Hagen Orchards, Bayou Nwa. Albert "Bert" Daniels * Albert "Bert" Daniels is a criminal who is wanted for drunkenly causing hundreds of dollars in damages, including the ruin of a saloon piano and the front glasses of several shops, and for causing a carriage to wreck, injuring four and killing the driver. Alexander Castle * Alexander Castle is a hired gun and outlaw who is wanted for the cold-blooded murder of a family of four in New Hanover and is suspected of several other killings across the state. Alexander Krasnoff * Alexander Krasnoff is a criminal who is wanted for espionage against the US Government, in his attacks against several governmental installations throughout the territory on behalf of an unidentified foreign agent. Alfred "Al" O'Toole * Alfred "Al" O'Toole is a criminal who is wanted for shooting at a federal official with intent to kill. Alfred Bird * Alfred Bird is a criminal who is responsible for manipulating innocent young adults, both male and female, into the brutal murders of family members of high stature. Alice Rosewood * Alice Rosewood is a criminal who is wanted for murder. Alistair McElroy * Alphonse Rogers * Alphonse Rogers is a criminal who is want for the shooting of a woman named Angela Shirewood. He is known for having a tremulous attitude and had refused to talk to Sheriff's Deputies who approached him in Northern Lemoyne. Alvin Reed * Alvin Reed is a criminal who is wanted for murdering his brother over a contested inheritance. Alvin Sanders * Alvin Sanders is a criminal who is wanted for stealing a wagon from a Mr. Jedediah Cox while visiting the man's hotel. Amy Miller * Amy Miller is an outlaw who is wanted for having shot to death her husband Richard Miller and the disappearance of her twins sons, Richard Miller Jr. and John Miller. Ana Maria Lopez * Ana Maria Lopez aka "La Madre Del Infierno" is an outlaw who is wanted for detonating explosives inside three mine entrances outside of Annesburg leaving no survivors. Anderson Lewis * Anderson Lewis is a professionally trained shootist who is wanted for the supposedly "impossible" killing of an industrialist named James Brice in his guarded compound. Andrew Jay Lee * Andrew Jay Lee is an outlaw who is wanted for smuggling a large number of weapons and explosives from Mexico over the course of several years. Anna Borroughs * Anna Borroughs is a criminal who is wanted for throttling her fraternal twin sister Emma by the neck of allegations of cheating in a game of whist. Ann Louise Church * Ann Louise Church is a former singer who is wanted for murdering her sister and pianist Liz Wallis, whom she blames for their reduction in quality life. Arnold Porter * Arnold Porter is a criminal who is wanted for the murder of his own wife, Margret Porter. Art Crawford * Art Crawford aka "the Deputy Killer" is a criminal who is wanted for murdering a Deputy Ewing by pushing him in front of a moving wagon. Arthur Guthrie * Arthur Guthrie is an outlaw who is known for stealing certain items from people's saddlebags and storage. He even fled court after abusing the judge. Arthur Swindell * Arthur Swindell is a criminal who is wanted for unlicensed distillation and sales of spirits. August Bryant * August Bryant is a criminal who is wanted for unconscionably murdering his own mother while suffering from derangement of the senses. Augusta Burnett * Augusta Burnett is a criminal who is wanted for burning down an orphanage, although no one was killed. Beau Warrick * Beau Warrick is an auctioneer from The Heartlands who is wanted for bludgeoning his adult son, Tom. Ben McCloud * Ben McCloud is an outlaw who is responsible for kidnapping, ransoming, and subsequently murdering the Rogers' heir, among other crimes. Benjamin Temple Jr. * Benjamin Temple Jr. is a criminal who is wanted for his part in poisoning valuable livestock to sabotage and discredit a rival farm. Bert Hughes * Bert Hughes is a criminal who set fire to a sheriff's office and then opened fire on the dazed and blinded lawmen, killing two and wounding five. Betsy Rosser * Betsy Rosser is an outlaw who is wanted for having lured a lawman into a narrow alley, where he was suddenly attacked by other criminals. Betsy Walker * Betsy Walker is a criminal who is wanted for murdering her brother by pushing him into the fireplace, and it is believe that she may be in possession of his guns. Bill Joseph * Bill Joseph is a former army corporal and criminal who is wanted for aiding and supporting the infamous Brotherhood of Register Rock. Bill Maxwell * Bill Maxwell is a criminal who is wanted for the bodily assault of a Federal United States Marshal. Bill Tyson * Bill Tyson is a criminal who was recently released from Sisika Penitentiary. He is wanted for the murder of a local innkeeper who refused him board. Brendan Lawrence * Brendan Lawrence is an outlaw who is wanted for impersonating several affluent ranchers at different livestock auctions, and stealing (or rustling) $15,000 worth of sheep and cattle. Burnside Drummond * Burnside Drummond is a criminal who is wanted for abducting a working woman from Smithfield's Saloon in Valentine, N.H. Although the woman was found alive south of Caliban's Seat, Drummond is still at large. Caesar Washington * Caesar Washington is a criminal who is wanted for horse theft. Cap Herd * Cap Herd is an outlaw who was convicted for multiple deaths of women of ill-repute. He recently escaped prison after strangling his jailer. Carter Covington * Carter Covington is an outlaw who is wanted for drunkenly riding his wagon and trampling a civilian under wheel and horse hoof. Catherine Osborne * Catherine Osborne is a criminal who is wanted for a campaign of public harassment against a David Livingston III, a judge in Saint Denis, which lead to the man's death by apoplexy to the heart. Charlie Corker * Charlie Corker is a criminal who is wanted for aiding and abetting a noted rustler in New Austin. Charlie Soft * Charlie Soft is a criminal who is wanted for manslaughter in a saloon brawl. Charlotte Kirke * Charlotte Kirke is a criminal who is wanted for the murder of a local barber and surgeon and murderously assaulting his son and assistant. This was an act of retribution for a botched up operation they performed on her son, who died as a result. Charlotte Tate * Charlotte Tate is a criminal who is wanted for drowning her twin sister Olivia Tate near Lemoyne. Clara Crabb * Clara Crabb is a criminal who is wanted for murdering a carriage driver, motive unknown. Clemence Oliver * Clemence Oliver is a criminal who is wanted for a series of gruesome and unwarranted attacks against prominent men of the community throughout Saint Denis. Clement Derouge * Clement Derouge is a criminal who is wanted for kidnapping a Claudia Mathews and stealing $200 worth of ammunition from her father's store in New York City. Clement Smith * Clement Smith is an architect who is wanted for murdering his contractor during a heating poker game. Cleveland Cooper * Cleveland Cooper is a wanted criminal and former member of the Duncan Gang. He is wanted for selling explosives and ammunition to a number of other criminals and gangs and for his part in the murder of three lawmen. Cleveland Moore * Cleveland Moore is an outlaw and an infamous bootlegger who is wanted for murdering two guards while in transit. Clifford Porter * Clifford Porter is an outlaw and a very experienced shot who was sentenced to five years in prison only to escape. He is believed to be on the run with a large band of young outlaws. Clint Hargrove * Clint Hargrove is a criminal who is wanted for theft and brutally assaulting a lawman. Clive Wells * Clive Wells is an infamous con artist and trickster who is wanted savagely attacking a deputy sheriff, leaving him blinded and paralyzed. Clyde Turner * Clyde Turner is an outlaw who single handedly made the road from Blackwater to Saint Denis unsafe for travelers. Col Dean * Col Dean is an outlaw who is wanted for manslaughter as well as multiple counts of fraud. Cole Ward * Cole Ward is a notorious assassin who has been wanted by the law for the last ten years, during which time he had killed with impunity and vanished without a trace. Conor Hope * Conor Hope is a criminal who is wanted for the crime of murder. Curt Hammond * Curt Hammond is a criminal who is wanted for kidnapping the daughter of a Mr. and Mrs. Burk of Strawberry, and leaving her for dead in the wilderness. Curtis Butler * Curtis Butler is a criminal who is wanted for murdering a graveyard keeper whom he found burying a body near his family's graves. Cuthbert Moore * Cuthbert Moore is a criminal who is wanted for viciously mutilating young men both in and around Blackwater. D. W. Lyerly * D. W. Lyerly is a criminal who is referred to as the so-called "bear-baiter extraordinaire." He is wanted for using his bear to kill a fellow circus performer. Dan Blake * Dan Blake is a vindictive killer who robbed a general store, captured a deputy who tried to stop him, then dragged him behind his horse for many miles and left him to die in the sun. The deputy was also a father of four. * It is possible that Dan may be a reference to real-life outlaw and member of the Doolin-Dalton Gang, Tulsa Jack Blake. Dan Brooks * Dan Brooks is a military imposter who is wanted for posing as a cavalryman and robbing travelers under the guise of collecting taxes. One time he killed two who doubted him. Daniel Carroll * Daniel Carroll is a criminal who is wanted for killing a schoolmistress, Miss Avaline Baxter, while recklessly firing his gun after an unlawful duel. Darragh McMahon * Darragh McMahon is a criminal who is wanted for a failed train robbery in Rhodes that left several dead. Daryl Burton * Daryl Burton is a criminal who is wanted for stealing a wagon of goods bound for export, before having trampled a deputy who tried to stop him. David "Doc" Holland * David "Doc" Holland is a criminal who works as a personal doctor and surgeon for some of the most wanted criminals in the country. Della Caldwell * Della Caldwell is criminal who is wanted for stealing the horse, hat, and uniform of a police officer whom she physically assaulted. Dev Jones * Dev Jones is a criminal mastermind behind a number of coordinated jewel robberies around the state. Dolores Dennis * Dolores Dennis is a criminal who is wanted for vandalizing political buildings and offices pertaining to the law. It is believed that she is holding hateful grudge against Mayor Townsend for her husband's lifelong imprisonment. Donald Svenson * Donald Svenson is a criminal who is wanted for killing several cattle and one cowhand in an act of vengeance. Dorothea Barton * Dorothea Barton is a criminal who is wanted for the assault and premeditated murder of her brother, Mads Barton. Dorothea Swiggart * Dorothea Swiggart is a wild woman who is wanted for public obscenity and physically assaulting two women with a raw chicken, and, in addition, viciously assaulting a marshal. Dylan Lewis * Dylan Lewis aka Red Welsh is a criminal who told tall tales of his life story of gunslinging, law-breaking, and romantic endeavors. One time he was challenged to a duel and shot his rival in the back. Earnest Bishop * Earnest Bishop is a criminal who is wanted for the murder of a innocent wagon driver. Earnest Morrison * Earnest Morrison is a criminal who is wanted for manslaughter and public intoxication in Valentine. Ed Barber * Ed Barber is a criminal who is wanted murdering his own brother, Will Barber, in a disagreement over a cattle auction. Edgar Crane * Edgar Crane is a criminal who is wanted for incitement to riot and for murdering a lawman. Efrain Bautista * Efrain Bautista is an outlaw and vicious killer who is infamous for having tortured and skinned over 10 lawmen. Elbert Babcock * Elbert Babcock is an outlaw who is wanted for murder and rustling prized livestock. Eli Matherson * Eli Matherson is a criminal who is wanted for murdering his wife after seeing her with another man and for arson. Eliza Barrell * Eliza Barrell is a criminal who is wanted for assaulting and robbing a man who splashed mud on her petticoat outside of town, and for the murder of the man's wife, who tried to apprehend Miss Barrell. Elizabeth Cole * Elizabeth Cole is a criminal who is wanted for sabotaging a horse-drawn cart, causing a woman who is believed to have been the wife of Cole's lover to fall and get trampled to death. Emily Carter * Emily Carter is a criminal who is wanted for murdering a Ms. Alexandra Mortimer by pushing her in front of a streetcar in downtown Saint Denis. Ernest Baker * Ernest Baker is a criminal who is wanted for robbing the Annesburg Bank and killing a child with his horse while making his getaway. Ernest Thompson * Ernest Thompson is a criminal who is wanted for the commission of violent extortion in connection with his salary lending business. * It is possible that Ernest might be a reference to real-life outlaw and gunslinger Ben Thompson. Ethel Rhinehart * Ethel Rhinehart is a criminal who is wanted for blinding and nearly killing her close friend, Miss Agatha Brown, with hot grease. Eugene Barnett * Eugene Barnett, or "Mean Gene," is a criminal who attempted to stick-up a saloon and the poker game that took place there. It resulted, however, with Barnett injuring two patrons and killing another in his ill-conceived heist. Eugene Kelly * Eugene Kelly is a criminal who smuggles dangerous contraband and is originally from Rhodes. He also shot a police officer while resisting arrest in Saint Denis. Eunice Sutton * Eunice Sutton was once widely known as a harmless if eccentric tinker, until she was discovered to be selling a casserole made from the remains of persons unknown. Everett Jones * Everett Jones is a criminal who is wanted for a series of acts of arson in pursuance of insurance fraud, and one count of accidentally killing a child. Everett Morgan * Everett Morgan is a criminal who is wanted for his part in a recent train robbery and the death of a train conductor. Finn Green * Finn Green is a criminal who killed a man during a bare-handed brawl in the Old Light Saloon in Van Horn, and had also committed horse theft on his way out of town. Florian Raith * Florian Raith is a Bavarian born criminal who is wanted for vandalism against the Central Pacific Railroad, and harassing its staff. Foster Cooper Jr. * Foster Cooper Jr., son of the late Foster Cooper Sr., is an outlaw who crafts devastating explosives which he uses for bank and train robberies in which he leaves no survivors. Francine Williams * Francine Williams is an outlaw who is wanted for smuggling rum between Saint Denis and Guarma. Frederich Paine * Frederich Paine is a noted outlaw who is wanted for horse theft. Frederick Ramsey * Frederick Ramsey is a criminal who is wanted for hijacking and robbing a train belonging to Cornwall Southern & Eastern Railroad Company, an attack which resulted in a number of serious injuries to both train staff and passengers. Gabriela Salvador * Gabriela Salvador is an outlaw, crazed revolutionist, and gang leader who is wanted for murder, theft, and attempted murder. She poisoned three politicians with only one surviving. The bodies of the dead ones were found mangled under her gang's banner. Gaspar Ruiz * Gaspar Ruiz is a criminal who is wanted for kidnapping and torturing several lawmen and government agents. He claims to recognize no authority or government, and often travels with a bunch of dangerous killers. Gay MacBride * Gay MacBride is a criminal who is wanted for the attempted murder of her father in order to inherit his fortune. She intended to stage the murder as a hunting accident. Geoff Eagleton * Geoff Eagleton is a criminal who is wanted for murdering a customs official while trucking in contraband. George Clark * George Clark is a criminal who is wanted for the vicious murder of his own wife in their marital home. Gilda Lawrence * Gilda Lawrence is a criminal who is wanted for having kidnapped and tortured Eloise Daniels McBride, a former resident of Van Horn. Grace Tebbett * Grace Tebbett is a criminal who is wanted for stealing an army supply wagon and murdering a young Army officer. Gregory Harris * Gregory Harris is an outlaw who is wanted for robbing several postage facilities as well as shootouts which ensued with several casualties. Gregory MacFarlane * Gregory MacFarlane is a criminal and a notorious drunk whose only boast is being barred from every saloon in the Heartlands and West Elizabeth. He is wanted for assault and stealing his victim's pistols. * Whether or not, he is related to Bonnie, Drew and the MacFarlane brothers has yet to be mentioned. Grover Johnson * Grover Johnson is a former prizefighter who is wanted for beating two well-trained soldiers to death, while the latter were on leave. Gus Parker Edwards * Gus Parker Edwards is an outlaw who is wanted for stealing significant sums of money and goods from the Parlour House of Rhodes, the offices of Theatre Raleur, Saint Denis, and the Welcome Center of Strawberry. Gustav Sauer * Gustav Sauer is a German oil speculator and criminal who is wanted for drowning his former friend and business partner Jörgen Vogt. Hampton McDermott * Hampton McDermott is a criminal who has impersonated a lawman several times to demand fund and financial gain from trusting citizens. Hannah Hadley-Masden * Hannah Hadley-Masden is a criminal who is wanted for bigamy and for murdering both her husbands, Bill and George. Hap Moorhouse * Hap Moorhouse is a criminal who is wanted for his part in a foiled conspiracy to orchestrate a fake kidnapping and secure ransom. Harrison Parry * Harrison Parry is a criminal who is wanted for instigating a fatal saloon fight. Harrison Rogers * Harrison Rogers is an outlaw who is responsible for a string of robberies across two states. He is sought for his latest break-in in which an old man was forced to endure unspeakable acts upon his person. Harry Hickman * Harry Hickman is a known drunk and troublemaker who was seen assisting the Daisy Reeves Gang in during their bloody raid on a supply wagon. Harvey Peck * Harvey Peck is a criminal who is wanted for feloniously assaulting a traveler, from whom he stole valuables and left for dead. Helen Lane * Helen Lane is a criminal who is wanted for the murder of a travelling salesman, whom she had shot for standing on her porch. It is believed by the sheriff's office that she is guilty for having stolen the salesman's wares. Helen Tucker * Helen Tucker is a criminal who is want for stealing a wagon full of chickens and for murdering the driver. Henry Eaton * Henry Eaton is a criminal who is wanted for criminal trespassing and and fatally assaulting a guard at the Castille Cotton Co. Henry Fitzroy * Henry Fitzroy is an assassin and criminal who is wanted for the murder of Saint Denis District Attorney William Lofferts IV and his female companion. Henry Shaw * Henry Shaw is a criminal who is wanted for forgery after being caught while attempting to pay for goods with painted gravel. Herman Hill * Herman Hill is a businessman turned criminal who is wanted for murdering a store clerk after a dispute. Homer Bates * Homer Bates is an outlaw who is wanted for serial murder undertaking in the name of God. Any survivors were left savagely unmanned. Horace West * Horace West is a criminal who is wanted for intolerable behaviors such as loutishness, indecency, and armed theft. During an altercation with the authorities West had denigrated The Lord God and fired his gun before taking to his horse. Hugh Locklear * Hugh Locklear is a criminal who is wanted for kidnapping and torturing several seemingly unconnected innocents. His calling card is removing his victim's eyes. Ian F. McKinny * Ian F. McKinny is a criminal who is wanted for his attempts to fence items stolen from the buried dead. Ida Black * Ida Black is a criminal who is wanted for slowly poisoning her husband over a number of years, resulting in a slow painful death for the latter. Ida Bunch * Ida Bunch is a criminal who is wanted for trespassing, public lewdness, and public obscenity after being caught urinating on the graves of her in-law Ida Maffey * Ida Maffey is a criminal who is wanted for murdering two men she suspected of rustling her cows from her farm. Inez Morales * Inez Morales is a criminal who is wanted for killing a police officer. During a police raid on an underground gambling ring, a shootout occurred in which one officer and two gambling suspects were killed, and Inez made off with the winnings. Isaac Jensen * Isaac Jensen is a criminal who is wanted for the destruction of his employers property and livestock, including barns, stables, pens, henhouses, etc., as well as many horses, cattle, swine, and poultry. Isaac Townshend * Isaac Townshend is a criminal who is wanted for vagrancy, unpaid rents, and killing his female cousin who was a noted singer. Isias Segura * Isias Segura is an outlaw who practiced lockpicking and breaching the safety of homes under the cover of darkness to rob and kill. Ivan Orlov * Ivan Orlov is a criminal of suspected Russian descent who entices drunks into a lethal game of chance with half-loaded pistols, and lays claim to everything they have when or if he wins. Jack Fowler * Jack Fowler is a outlaw who is wanted for murder and horse theft. Jacob Sullivan * Jacob Sullivan is a criminal who is wanted dead or alive for terrorizing several farmsteads and extorting them for money and valuables upon threat of violence. Jaime Castillo * Jaime Castillo is an outlaw and vicious killer whose dismemberment victims number in the dozens at the lowest estimate. Jake Dewitte * Jake Dewitte is a criminal who is wanted for public intoxication and lechery. James Bolard * James Bolard is a criminal who beat a stable boy while attempting to steal several horses from a local stable where he worked. The boy, however, later died as a result. James Erickson * James Erickson is an outlaw and former leader of the Westmoreland Gang who is wanted for a number of crimes including murder, extortion, armed robbery, and treason. James R. Harper * James R. Harper is a criminal and brawler who is wanted for publicly killing a Miss Ethel Pickering while in a drunken rage. Jane Lyonel * Jane Lyonel is a criminal who is wanted for smuggling whiskey into tribal lands and firing on the US Cavalry. Jason Alverson * Jason Alverson is a criminal who is wanted for producing, distributing, and selling illicit alcohol, selling without a license, and for not paying thousands of dollars in taxes for the goods. Jasper "Cordite" West * Jasper "Cordite" West is a criminal who, while working for Jolly Jack's tobacco company, laced products with strings of cordite. After being exposed, he fled and joined a gang of lowlifes. Jed Smith * Jed Smith is a criminal who is wanted for serial burglary. Jeremiah DuFresne * Jeremiah DuFresne is a criminal who was once a well-known wrestler and exhibition shootist. He is wanted for the murder of Bill "Flurry" Matthews, who beat him in a tournament. Jeremiah Rowland * Jeremiah Rowland is a criminal who is wanted for the crime of murder. Jerimiah Topace * Jerimiah Topace is a weapon smuggler who has murdered three farmers while being chased by US Marshals, and is being accompanied by unidentified henchmen. Jesse Strain * Jesse Strain is and outlaw whom, according to witnesses, has lynched a number of unwitting journeymen, seemingly for sport. Jim Dunn * Jim Dunn is a criminal or prowler who was caught stealing women's valuables under the cover of darkness. * It is a possible that Jim may be a reference to the Dunn Brothers, real-life outlaws and bounty hunters. Jim Larson * Jim Larson is a criminal who is wanted for the theft of a payroll and the murder of his foreman Anthony O'Day, who surprised him in the act. Jimmie Simpleson * Jimmie Simpleson is a criminal who is wanted for stealing prize-winning stallions from good and honest farmers. Joe Corbett * Joe Corbett is a criminal who is wanted for the attempted murder of a well-liked proprietor named Carl Evans, and for the kidnapping of Mrs. Evans, although she has already escaped from him. Joe Powell * Joe Powell is the former leader of the Powell Gang and a convicted murderer. Shortly before his accomplices were hung, he escaped custody. John Anderson * John Anderson is a criminal who is wanted for killing a Rev. William Johnson. John Ross * John Ross is a criminal who is wanted for murdering a Bernard Wilcox and stealing his valuables after a failed attempt at robbery. Johnny Eustace * Johnny Eustace is and fugitive from Ireland who had supposedly murdered six Englishmen and is now wanted for assassinating a Federal Marshal. Jolene McKean * Jolene McKean is a criminal who is believed to have originated from Roanoke Ridge. She ruthlessly preys on solitary travelers across the southern states. Jonah Ward * Jonah Ward is a criminal who is wanted for the shooting of his neighbor Jed Pitts during a dispute over their shared property line. Pitts' widow Agnes was also injured during the attack. Jonathan Bird * Jonathan Bird is a criminal who is wanted for stealing several livestock and murdering a rancher named Allan P. Wallace. Jonathan Breen * Jonathan Breen is a notorious conman who escaped from Sisika Penitentiary, beating two guards in the process. Jonathan Dougherty * Jonathan Dougherty is a criminal and US Army deserter whom, out of revenge, murdered a Lt. Col. Beauregard Johnson, former commander of the 2nd Saint Denis Infantry Regiment. Joseph Howard * Joseph Howard is a criminal who is wanted for desecrating people's graves. Joshua Crabtree * Joshua Crabtree is a criminal who is wanted for his long career as a hired thug on behalf of many criminal organizations in Saint Denis. Juan Rojas * Juan Rojas is a former soldier and deserter who is wanted for ambushing lone wanderers in the wilderness and leaving them to hang. Julianna Douglas * Julianna Douglas is a criminal who is wanted for the illegal production and distribution of moonshine in Strawberry. Julius Heathers * Julius Heathers is a criminal who is wanted for assaulting a barman in Saint Denis with a knife. July Jolie * July Jolie is a criminal who is wanted for poisoning drinks of patrons at a saloon where she used to work, intending to cause injurious harm and also death. Juniper Lucas * Juniper Lucas is a moonshiner who was caught fleeing from a fire in the nearby woods in Lemoyne, leaving the bodies of two young women, Abigail and Rebecca Peters, to be consumed by the flames. Kurson George * Kurson George is a criminal who is wanted for repeated disruptive behavior and assault throughout the state. La Loba * La Loba is a criminal whose real name has yet to be known, and is wanted for assaulting a visiting diplomat's family and robbing them of all their belongings. Lars Nielsen * Lars Nielsen is a criminal who is wanted for killing his wife. Lawrence Foster Smith * Lawrence Foster Smith is a criminal who is wanted for the kidnap and failed ransom of a government official. Lee King * Lee King is an outlaw who goes by the nickname "Straight Shot King" because of his skill with pistols. He has killed at least a dozen bounty hunters, which he considers sport. Leo Sommers * Leo Sommers is a criminal who is wanted for irresponsibly starting a fire which burned down his neighbor's homestead and killed their youngest child. Leon Cooper * Leon Cooper is a criminal who is wanted for recklessly assaulting numerous people while deep in his cups. Leon Hunt * Leon Hunt is a wanted killer, thief, and kidnapper who is known to target transport wagons and kidnap those he doesn't murder. Leonard Gardner * Leonard Gardner is a criminal who is wanted for assisting the Dickinson Brothers in rustling over fifty head cattle. Lionel Gladwell * Lionel Gladwell is a criminal who is wanted premeditated bludgeoning Sister Marie-Elodie Rignault, a nun of St. Etienne's Parish, in Saint Denis. Louis James * Louis James is a criminal who is wanted for his efforts in swindling the elderly out of finance. * It is possible that Louis may be a reference to real-life outlaws Jesse and Frank James. Louis Ward * Louis Ward is a criminal who is wanted for abducting and violently murdering a Miss Elizabeth Porter. Louisa Mitchell * Louisa Mitchell is a criminal who is wanted for robbing a general store and wounding the owner, with whom she was believed to have been romantically involved, in the process. Louise Mosley * Louise Mosley is an outlaw who is wanted for robbing two stagecoaches. Lucius MacKenzie * Lucius MacKenzie is an outlaw who is responsible for a series of bank and stagecoach robberies and is believed to lead a team of armed men. Luz Rivera * Luz Rivera is a sharpshooter and criminal who is wanted for kidnapping and murdering wealthy oil tycoon Eliot Morgan. Mable Babb * Mable Babb is a criminal who was last seen heading into the wilderness after stealing livestock from local farms. During her escape two pigs were killed and one farmhand was severely injured. Mac Farrelly * Mac Farrelly is a criminal who is wanted for the strangulation murder of his brother-in-law State Marshal Alan Peters. Mack Hays * Mack Hays is an outlaw who once rode with a group known as the Holland Gang. Then after an unknown dispute, he murdered all seven of the other gang members in a shootout which caused major damage to the warehouse district of Saint Denis. Mae Purcell * Mae Purcell is a criminal who has stolen $200 worth of goods which she hid under her dress. Two shop boys were even found later all tied up and unconscious in a back closet. Maeve "Mama" Cresswell * Maeve "Mama" Creswell is an outlaw who is wanted for suspicion of counterfeiting and murdering an officer who attempted to arrest her. Manolo Tellez * Manolo Tellez is a madman who believed himself to be a prophet. He compels weak-minded folk to follow him, and kills those who he judges as unrighteous. Margaret Shelbourne * Margaret Shelbourne is a criminal who is wanted for ambushing and robbing a bank employee while he was unloading sums of money and valuables from a stagecoach. She is believed to refer to herself as "Murdering Maggie." Margaret Wyman * Margaret Wyman is a criminal who is wanted for matricide. Marta Rodriguez * Marta Rodriguez is an outlaw who is wanted in five states for murder, rape, arson, robbery, and bribery. She wears the teeth of those she had killed across her neck. Martha Turner * Martha Turner is a criminal who is wanted for poisoning her husband and children during Easter dinner. She acquired the poison from a traveling doctor and medicine show. Marvin Allison * Marvin Allison is a criminal who is wanted for grievously injuring three people and murdering one during a botched attempt to rob a wagon at gunpoint. Mary "Firefly" Smith * Mary "Firefly" Smith is a criminal who is obsessed with fire. She is believed to have murdered her sister in a home fire and is suspected of causing two other home fires. Mary-Ann Ball * Mary-Ann Ball is a criminal who is wanted for stealing tens of horses from her husband, Michael Bell. Mary-Anne May * Mary-Anne May is a criminal who is wanted for crippling and nearly killing a man while robbing him at knifepoint. Mary-Beth Rife * Mary-Beth Rife is a vagrant who spent most of her adult life being turned out of towns across the south. She is wanted for assault and maiming livestock. Mason Tinny * Mason Tinny is a criminal who is believed to have been looting the homes of deceased people in Armadillo. Matilda "Mattie" Crowder * Matilda "Mattie" Crowder is a criminal who is wanted for two stabbings and two horse thefts from the same debauched night. According to the state and federal agents, she was under the influence of her own illicitly distilled spirits at the time. Matthias Reilly * Matthias Reilly is an outlaw who escaped from prison twice and is believed to be responsible for horse thefts throughout the county. Maurice Barber * Meredith Hopkins * Michael La Beau * Michelle Basquet * Milton Reed * Molly Miller * Morris Brown * Nellie Oakley * Nicholas Rogers * Noah Berger * O. W. Lyerly * Oliver Holt * Ollie Todd * Oscar Ballard * Oscar Donahue * Otis Martin * Otto Ward * Patricia Saunders * Patrick Ian Anderson * Paul Cavendish * Paul Hayes * Paul O'Donnell * Pearl "the Girl" Philips * Percy Chapman * Peter Richter * Philip Doucet * Poppy Collins * Prester Hopkinson * Pritchett Rogers * Rachel Grant * Rachel Polanski * Rafael Suarez * Ralph Miller * Reginald Grant * Reginald Hudson * Riley Portough * Robert Le Salle * Robert Von Kurtz * Roland Harold * Ronald Sorely * Ronnie Murray * Rosa Jones * Ross Waters * Roy Brooks * Rudolph Collins * Russ Bailey * Russell Hudson * Russell "Cloudy" McClinton * Ruth Coogan * Rutherford Wood * Sally Sherry * Sally Thropp * Sam Gardener * Samuel "Hatchet" Butler * Samuel S. Morgan * Sharon Grace * Shelley Higgins * Sidney Metcalf * Simon Fry * Simon Medina * Sofia Juarez * Solomon Newton * Stan Barnes * Stephan L. Burnett * Stephanie Stanton * Steven Chambers * Steven Rafferty * Sun Millbank * Susan Leibovitz * Sweet Fisher * Tarcer "Tugs" McGrath * Teresa Sanchez * "The Kamassa Witch" * Theodore Gordon * Thomas Bradshaw * Thomas Kimball * Thomas Sunford * Thomas Wood * Tomas Rivera * Tor Olson * Turner Watts * Valeria Flores * Vic Moore * Vicente Mora * Victor Wilson * Victoria Webber * Virgil "Blue" Cartwright * Virginia Orwell * Wallace Strickland * Wen Wilgardt * "White Hat" Willis * Wiley Price * William "Willie" Bell * William Denson * William P. Scornton * Willard Mitchell * Wilson Peck * Duo bounty targets Gangs See also *Bounty Hunting Related Content Category:Characters in Online Category:Roles (Red Dead Online)